A l'aube de ma mort
by Elorien Athacana
Summary: [Défi] A l'heure où la mort vient le prendre, Aioros se souvient.


note: les persos sont pas a moi! ils sont à Kurumada. l'image ne m'appartient pas, si son auteur ne veut pas qu'elle soit utilisé qu'il me contacte et je l'enleverai!

cette fois le Défi c'était les souvenirs, bon ou mauvais, lancé par Périgrintouque sur un personnage qu'on aime pas trop (ou carrément déteste, lol). Et c'est aussi elle qui m'a donné mon personnage vu le cadre j'aurais pu avoir Minos mais non finalement elle a été gentille et m'a donné Aioros. je ne pensais honnêtement pas pouvoir l'écrire et puis finalement... le voila.

Les autres participantes a ce défi sont Périgrintouque, Shiroitora, Shéraz et Lounacat.

* * *

Maudit ! Sois maudit, toi qui m'as tout pris ! Mon honneur, mon sang, ma vie. Si encore de tes mains, tu l'avais fait… mais non, tu as envoyé un autre. Un ami, un enfant que pratiquement j'ai élevé à l'instar de mon frère. Comment as-tu pu ? Toi, mon ami, mon frère, celui que j'aimais et que j'admirais. Tout cela… pourquoi ? Un pouvoir que l'on aurait partagé ? Car je connais mes faiblesses et mes manquements. J'ai toujours su que si de nous deux, j'étais l'élu pour le poste de grand pope, j'aurais dérogé à la règle, je t'aurais associé au pouvoir et fait de toi… mon égal. Tu aurais été la force et moi la délicatesse, toi, la rigueur, moi la souplesse, toi, l'autorité, moi la diplomatie. Tu vois ? Nous étions complémentaires, ce que le sanctuaire t'a refusé avec ton frère, inconsciemment nous l'avons reconstruit… même si c'était de façon incomplète. Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de remplacer ton jumeau. Je me souviens quand tu me l'as présenté, allant à l'encontre des règles et des ordres, je voulais connaitre cet autre toi-même. Il était ton contraire et ton complément, votre symbiose parfaite, votre amour unique était magnifique. Même avec mon petit-frère que j'ai pourtant élevé je n'avais pas cette unité.

A l'heure où la mort vient me chercher je me souviens de tellement de choses. Je me rappelle du sourire radieux de mon bien-aimé petit frère, de ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas, son attitude enjouée, que va-t-il devenir ? Vas-tu aller au bout de ton injustice et l'éliminer ? Ou vas-tu seulement l'écarter du sanctuaire ?

Je me souviens de la rigueur de Shura, de son amour, sa passion, sa ferveur pour Athéna, est-ce-cela que tu as utilisé contre lui pour l'envoyer après moi ? Qu'as-tu bien pu lui dire ? Pour qu'ainsi il s'acharne. Lui si droit, et surtout si peu assoiffé de sang…je ne peux lui en vouloir, ce n'est qu'un enfant manipulé qui croit obéir à son véritable pope.

Je me rappelle de la folie du petit italien qui n'a jamais voulu donné son nom, que vas-tu faire de lui ? Lui, si rebelle mais aussi fragile qui a toujours recherché ta présence et ta reconnaissance Vas-tu, comme pour Shura, en faire un assassin ? Il en a malheureusement toutes les capacités à cause de son entrainement.

Je me remémore Aphrodite et de sa beauté pas encore totalement éclose, si froide, si dangereuse tout comme ses roses, lui aussi je suppose que tu vas l'utiliser pour tuer.

Je me souviens des bêtises de Milo et de sa joie de vivre de sa confiance envers les autres, et je m'inquiète. Les scorpions furent de tout temps les assassins du sanctuaire, pourra-t-il le supporter ? Peut-être son amitié avec le Verseau le protégera quelque peu.

Je me souviens parfaitement du calme de Camus, de son érudition, de ses dons d'observation. Je suppose que lui aussi, tu devras l'éloigner si tu ne le tue pas, car il découvrira la supercherie.

Et Mû, l'élève de Shion, je me rappelle sa gentillesse, iras-tu jusqu'à le tuer ?

Je me rappelle de la force tranquille d'Aldebaran et de sa solidité de conviction, de l'étrangeté de Shaka et de son attitude éloignée, j'admets ne pas avoir beaucoup de souvenirs de ces deux-là.

Mais plus que tout je me souviens, encore et toujours, de ce moment si particulier qu'a été ma rencontre avec l'apprenti des Gémeaux… Toi. Mon ami, mon frère, toi, si honnête, gentil, aimable, droit, lumineux. Je me souviens aussi de ton jumeau, ton miroir, ton reflet, lui si fier, direct, ambitieux mais pour toi, à ta place, ombrageux par la force des choses, ton complément parfait qui vivait à travers toi et était prêt à tout sacrifier pour toi, à l'époque. Que s'est-il passé ? Je me souviens de nos après-midi ensemble tous les trois avant que l'ambition ne le dévore, lui, et que la folie ne t'emporte, toi.

Je t'ai maudit au début de mon agonie… mais avec tous ces flashbacks, cette mémoire qui se ravive et une compréhension soudaine de toutes ces choses comme si la mort m'apportait une clarté peu commune… je te plains.

Au nom de ces souvenirs et avec mon dernier souffle… je te pardonne… Saga !

FIN!

* * *

alors vous en pensez quoi?! (se ronge les ongles d'inquietude!) petite review s'iou plait! :)(prie a genou)


End file.
